Death Stalker:The Battousai Vampire Chronicles
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: I am a creature of darkness, evil, a murderer, a manslayer. i have also been called a death stalker... Thus begins Death Stalker:The Battousai Vampire Chronicles !UPDATED! Chapter Four: Dead or Alive
1. Thus, its begins

**Death Stalker: The Battousai Vampire Chronicles**

Disclaimer: I did not make Rurouni Kenshin.

First vampire story. Well, read and review. I think it is fine. I add another character later, ill-tempered, hotheaded, impatient lady.but that will be later...well, read and review...please. I need to know what people think. Thanks!

_I am a creature of darkness, evil, a murderer, a manslayer. I have also been called a death stalker._

----------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue_** – Thus, It Begins

I backed up against the wall as I watched in horror as Tomoe crawled closer...closer...closer... Her pale face loomed up, her fangs glistening in the night moonlight. Her hair swayed slowly as she came closer, ever closer, like some never-ending pendulum.

One that spelled my doom.

"B_attousai_," she said, in a blood-chilling whisper. The hair on the back of my neck prickled, "I will finally get my revenge and be free."

And then she struck. I felt a sting on my neck, and then numbness, and then I fell down, black swirling before me.

I know not how long I lay there, or how I survived. But I did. I awoke to find she was gone, and I was alone, a creature of the night.

And bloodlust had suddenly become a need, not a want. I was now a hitokiri not by choice, but by necessity.

----------------------------------------

I know, it was short, but it is just the prologue. Well, review! Please! Until then.  
-Saph

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Blood

**Death Stalker: The Battousai Vampire Chronicles**

Disclaimer I did not make Rurouni Kenshin. And I don't own him. But he owns my admiration and of course, love! O

Well, here's the first chapter. Yes, here it is! Um, I have a question to ask of you reviewers. I know you guys want Kaoru in it, but I'm thinking about that. The original idea was that Kenshin in this story is about 22 or something, which would make Kaoru, oh, about 11. that was the original idea. And in the original idea, I wasn't even sure if I wanted Kaoru in the fic. I thought maybe that Kenshin saved her, and then he meets her again, but the new character in the original idea was supposed to be Kenshin's second love, and Kaoru his third. And then there's the idea that I totally kick out the new character, and just put Kaoru in her place, and have them be their original ages. I don't know. I have a feeling most of you would want the latter idea, but personally I like the former better. I don't know. Tell me what you think! Review, in other words!

Well, I know you're all desperate for the next chapter, so let's get on wit it! oh, and if some of you vampire fact people read this, and I don't follow all the rules of the vampire world(wherever that is) don't flame me! I had a friend who read over this, and then she started on all the mistakes of vampires I made. I mean, this is MY story! So if I made a mistake, just tell me about it, and next time I write a vampire story, I'll be sure to use what you tell me! My goal in this story is to write it in such a way, you can imagine it in your mind, and have chills run up your spine when you read it. I don't think I've accomplished that yet. sigh

_I am a creature of darkness, one who survives on blood, and death. A trail of death follows me wherever I go, and all the screams haunt me at night._

**_Chapter one_**- Blood

--------------------------

I watched the passing man. I hid in the shadows, swords drawn, moonlight shining upon it. I was different from other vampires. They prefer to bite their victims neck, then drink the blood, but no I. I feel there is no humanity in that. Even if I was not human myself.

I had never liked being a vampire. No, I despised (a/n: oooh, big word!)being one, having to kill others in order to survive myself. And sometimes, I wondered, why not just kill myself? But I was practically dead anyways. I cannot feel the sun on my back, its gentle fingers rubbing it. The sun, how I missed it so dearly.

Somehow, I felt my time had not come yet. I knew I could kill myself, but I felt my time to go was not yet here. I didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

I tilted my head back up from my thoughts. The man looked somewhat uncomfortable. He probably sensed me. Most people could. I had a silent, deadly, cold aura, or so I was told before I had to kill the person.

I waited for a second, in which the man stood still, looking around. And then I struck.

I closed my eyes as I sliced my sword into him. Warm blood gushed out, onto my face, onto my sword. I smiled. Hitokiri Battousai, the legendary manslayer, the man who so-called killed for the fun of it, the man who supposedly loved the feeling of red blood on his hands, the reckless killer...not willing or wanting to kill, but must. How ironic. I slowly opened my eyes. The man lay there, lying in a pool of his own blood. I feel sick; this always happens when I need to feed.

I close my eyes and lean down to feed. As I take a few licks of the life-giving, yet soul-killing blood, something, rather someone's, aura alerted me into the safety of the shadows once again. There were vampire hunters everywhere nowadays, in the Meiji era. The same one I had ushered in.

I watched in complete silence, waiting for the person who's aura I am sure could be the one, the one I feel I have been waiting for(a/n: it's the part when Kenshin wants to kill himself, but feels his time to go had not yet come, because of something...or someone.)

---------------------

Well, there you have it, chapter one! I hope you liked it. If you didn't, flames will be used to burn saito! I don't know where that came from, but.sure. Anyways, reread the big part after the disclaimer and include your answer and thoughts in your review. I mean, I cant continue until you do! Ad if none of you do, then I'll just add the new character, that I will. I know my chapters are short, but..I have to stop at a suspenseful place, ya know? Review! oh, and answers to reviews:

REVIEW!


	3. Equivalent Exchange

**Death Stalker: The Battousai Vampire Chronicals**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

(Insert nervous laughter here) Well, er, I lost the writings I had already for this chapter, so this is just..what..I... "remember." Very late update, don't kill me. Please.

Oh, yes, as for how this will go...I'm not a huge fan of KenshinxKaoru, so I will use a nameless character. Sorry, everyone! You can pretend she's Kaoru...-.-;;

_I am unforgivable, and my sins label infinite. There is nothing equal to the pain I've caused._

**_Chapter Two_** – Equivalent Exchange

A figure stole up in the spot he had been a moment earlier. Whoever it was wore a cloak; the common wear for someone in that time. They looked down at the body, before rolling it over. They paused, and I had the feeling that they were looking for something...But then, they leaned down, and lay what looked like a violet on the dead man's heart.

I wasn't sure what was happening; who was this person? I shuffled from foot to foot, but murmured darkly when a twig snapped beneath me.

The figure spun around, drawing a sword from under the cloak. It dazzled in the moonlight; it was a brilliant blade, anyone could see that.

The figure took what they must have imagined to be a menacing step forward. Their pose was straight, perfect, but still somehow relaxed...Why, I couldn't imagine.

"_Battousai_." The word was blood-chilling; and suddenly, forcefully, thoughts of Tomoe were brought into my mind, and hate rose within me. I fought it down. "Come out of hiding. We need to _talk_." No, this was not Tomoe. _She_ had never had such a tone of sarcasm...

Still, I chose not to come out. If this person saw me, then I'd have to kill them...And I was no longer one for unnecessary slaughter.

Suddenly, the figured sighed. "Fine. Be that way." He left me no time to ponder his words; next second, he had charged into the woods where I was.

I leapt back, obviously surprised. No intelligent swordsman would rush blindly into a dark woods where they thought their enemy might be.

Unless, of course, they were complete idiots.

Hopefully not.

But all other thoughts were stopped when I found myself pinned to the floor, in a position I was familiar with only the other way around.

The stranger's knee was pushed painfully into my stomach, the other between my legs. His left hand clutched my gi into a bundle, pulling my forward, and the tip of their keen blade was at my throat. I could almost feel it cutting into my skin; but of course, there shouldn't be any blood.

Gulping slightly, I raised my eyes so I could see this person. The hood had fallen off when he had charged at me...But.

"He" was really a she.

I surveyed this person—female—with interest. Her hair fell in waves down her back, pulled into a loose ponytail. Her face was pale, but flushed slightly. But what I found most interesting were her eyes.

They were a deep blue. But they burned with a passion, a hate. A never ending pool of indigo flames. They were filled with hate, pain, numbness. They seemed to glare at me with a life of their own, letting me see into the depths of this girl...

"Battousai." The word was hissed from her lips, and they were filled with just as much hate as her eyes. I frowned, letting myself look like the killer she must've hoped I was...I bared my fangs; that usually scared most commoners off.

As I was soon to find out, this girl was no commoner.

"What do you want?" I growled back. I may have sounded cruel, but on the inside, there was something there...Something...Familiarly foreign.

The cold blade must've pushed harder onto my throat, as I felt more pressure there.

"Your life in return for mine."

My first thoughts?_ What is she, a zombie? The living dead?_

Of course, that would make me one as well.

"You killed my family." A grim smile emerged on her face. Grim satisfaction. "This is only fair. Equivalent exchange. Ever hear of it?"

Review.


	4. Dead or Alive

**Death Stalker: The Battousai Vampire Series**

Erm, Rakchec, I'm offended...This is my own original idea, and I'm very proud of it. Written before I even _met_ your cousin, love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ruroken.

_I kill those who see my face, and never has a person been found alive after witnessing me kill._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Three_** – Dead or Alive

Well, now. Wasn't this a turn? It wasn't often; after all, _I_ was told _I_ was going to die. No, normally, it seemed that I would be the one informing the victim of their death-date.

"Do you remember?" Her words came out in almost a whisper. I strained to hear them. The pressure on my neck increased. "_Do you remember?_" She demanded once more, but this time, I heard it. It was quiet, but it was there; a cry. A strangled, heart-wrenching cry for release, of pain untold, searing heartaches and many nights of loneliness.

How did I know?

How could I not, should be the question.

After all, it was the same music my heart made every night.

"Do you?" She cried. It seemed it wouldn't be long before she broke down into tears. "Answer me, you bastard!"

"...I'm sorry...But I don't." My words were quiet, but they were true. I really didn't remember anything. I may be cursed to live forever, but at least I'm not forced to _remember_ everything forever, even if that may be the perfect punishments for my crimes.

The world stood still, silent, for what seemed an eternity. Then, her fist came down on my chest, pounding it. The blade that had been placed precariously at my neck had been dropped. "No! No! No! I refuse to believe this. You have to remember. You have to, you monster! You killed them! You killed them all! _You have to remember!_" She paused, and to my utter surprise, dropped her head beside mine. Her body was shaking; whether it was rage or crying, I wasn't sure. "You...Have to. Otherwise, what will my hunting you have come down to? What kind of revenge it that?"

And at that moment, I knew. She was crying. I awkwardly raised my hand to pat her back. She stiffened, but made no effort to recoil.

I should've killed her by now; she was vulnerable. But I couldn't. And maybe I would regret this later, but that didn't matter. For it was also in that moment—when I realized there were tears streaming down her face—it was also the same moment I decided I would keep her alive.

For now.

* * *

Next time:

**Chapter Four** – Flames

Please review.


End file.
